wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/VIII
Rodzina Połanieckich 27 Dla Połanieckiego rozpoczął się teraz czas przedślubnych zabiegów i przygotowań. Mieszkanie miał wprawdzie gotowe przeszło od roku, to jest jeszcze, zanim Marynię poznał. W swoim czasie, gdy Bukacki wyśmiewał się z tego mieszkania widząc w nim dowód do jakiego stopnia Połaniecki pała chęcią żenienia się" Połaniecki nie zaprzeczał: - Tak jest - mówił. - Mam tyle, że mogę sobie na to pozwolić, a tymczasem wydaje mi się, że już zaczynam coś w tym celu robić i że moje zamiary stają; się czymś rzeczywistym. Bukacki nazywał to przezornością godną pochwały, przy czym wyrażał zdziwienie, że człowiek, tak przewidujący przyszłość, nie zamawia od razu akuszerki i niańki. Czasem tego rodzaju rozmowy kończyły się: kłótnią. Połaniecki bowiem nie znosił, gdy mu ktoś. odmawiał trzeźwego na świat poglądu. Bukacki zaś. utrzymywał, że to jest ptasi, godny trznadla romantyzm poczynać od budowy poetycznego gniazdka. Jeden twierdził, że nie może być nic rozsądniejszego, jak przygotowywać klatkę, chcąc mieć ptaka; drugi odpowiadał, że gdy ptak jeszcze nie upatrzony i połów niepewny, klatka jest oszukiwaniem własnego apetytu. Kończyło się aluzjami do cienkich nóg Bukackiego, uniemożliwiających pogoń za wszelkiego rodzaju ptakami, choćby bez skrzydeł. Bukacki wpadał wówczas w wyśmienity humor. Teraz jednak, gdy klatka była gotowa i ptak nie tylko złowiony, ale chętny, pozostawało jeszcze tyle do roboty, że Połanieckiego ogarniało nieraz zdziwienie, że akt, tak z natury prosty, jak ożenienie się, stał się w ucywilizowanych społeczeństwach tak złożonym. Zdawało mu się, że jeśli nikomu nie przysługuje prawo wglądać w moralną stronę związku, ponieważ jest on wypływem czystej wolnej woli - formalna strona winna, być również mniej dozorowaną. Ale myślał tak naprzód dlatego, że nie był prawodawcą, po wtóre, że był człowiekiem prędkim, którego niecierpliwiła konieczność wyszukiwania "papierów", a. po trzecie, że raz postanowiwszy siężenić, przestał się stanowczo namyślać, analizować - i dążył do tego, jak człowiek czynu. Napełniało go to nawet nieraz dumą, gdy się porównywał z takim na przykład Płoszowskim, którego historia, zanim zaczęła być znaną z jego własnego pamiętnika, krążyła już z ust do ust między ludźmi: "Jednakże ja jestem z innego metalu" - myślał z pewnym zadowoleniem Połaniecki. Chwilami znów, gdy sobie przypominał postać Płoszowskiego, jego szlachetny i delikatny, a zarazem silnie zarysowany profil, jego wykształcenie, subtelność i giętkość umysłową, jego niesłychany dar jednania sobie ludzi, a zwłaszcza kobiet, przychodziło mu na myśl, że jednak on, Połaniecki, jest typem mniej wytwornym, mniej uszlachetnionym i w ogóle człowiekiem wyciosanym z grubszego materiału. Wszelako odpowiadał sobie, że widocznie, wobec warunków życia i odporności, jakiej ono wymaga, jest rzeczą wprost zgubną być zbytnim filigranem, tak pod względem umysłowym, jak i fizycznym. Widział w sobie również daleko większą zdolność życiową. "Ostatecznie - myślał - ja mogę się na coś przydać, podczas gdy on przydałby się tylko do postawienia na społeczną etażerkę z bibelotami. Ja potrafię chleb zdobyć, on potrafił tylko z gotowego kręcić gałki. Ja umiem, i dobrze umiem, farbować perkaliki, on umiał tylko farbować policzki kobiece. A jaka ogromna między nami różnica w stosunku do kobiety! Ten człowiek przeanalizował swoje życie i życie kochanej kobiety, zgubił ją i siebie, nie mogąc wyjść z wątpliwości, czy ją dość kocha; ja mam też wątpliwości, czy moja miłość jest zupełna, a jednak swoją kobiecinę biorę - i niedołęgą byłbym, nie mężczyzną, gdybym się miał naprzód bać przyszłości i gdybym nie potrafił wycisnąć z niej w prosty sposób tyle dobra i szczęścia, ile się da wycisnąć." Tu Połaniecki, jakkolwiek zarzekał się analizy, poczynał analizować, wprawdzie nie siebie, ale Marynię. Pozwalał sobie zresztą na to tylko dlatego, że z góry był pewien pomyślnych wniosków. To jednak rozumiał, że w obliczaniu przyszłości dwojga ludzi, dobra wola jednej strony nie wystarcza i staje się niczym na wypadek braku dobrej woli z drugiej strony. Ale był pewien, że biorąc Marynię nie bierze martwego serca, Marynia nie tylko przyniosła na świat prawą naturę, ale od młodych lat zetknęła się z pracą i warunkami, w których musiała zapominać o sobie, by myśleć o innych. Prócz tego było nad nią, równe jakby nieustającemu zagrobowemu błogosławieństwu, wspomnienie matki, której spokój, prostotę i prawość, a zarazem życie pełne smutków wspominano dotąd z największą czcią w całej okolicy Krzemienia. Połaniecki wiedział o tym i był przekonany, że budując na sercu i charakterze Maryni buduje na niewzruszonej niemal podstawie. Nieraz przychodziły mu na myśl słowa jednej znajomej i przyjaciółki jego matki, która zapytana: czy więcej się troszczy o przyszłość synów, czy córek? odpowiedziała: "Wyłącznie o synów, bo moje córki, w najgorszym razie, mogą być tylko nieszczęśliwe." Tak! synów chowa szkoła i świat - i oboje mogą z nich zrobić łotrów; córki, którym dom wszczepia poczciwość - "w najgorszym razie mogą być tylko nieszczęśliwe". Połaniecki rozumiał, że tak było i z Marynią. Toteż, jeśli ją analizował, była ta analiza raczej rozpatrywaniem, się i lubowaniem jubilera w swoich klejnotach niż metodą uczonego, który pragnie dojść do nieznanych i nie dających się przewidzieć wniosków. Jednakże raz pokłócili się z Marynią bardzo poważnie z powodu listu Waskowskiego, który Połaniecki otrzymał z Rzymu w kilka tygodni po wyjeździe profesora i który odczytał w całości Maryni. List ten brzmiał, jak następuje: "Mój drogi. Mieszkam via Tritone, pension Francaise. Odwiedź moje warszawskie mieszkanie; zobacz, czy Snopczyński dobrze dozoruje moich malców i czy drobiazg św. Franciszka ma pod dostatkiem wody i siemienia. Jak przyjdzie wiosna, trzeba otworzyć okna i klatki - kto chce, niech zostanie, a kto chce, niech leci. Malcy w rodzaju homo sapiens powinni mieć dobre pożywienie, bom na to zostawił, a prócz tego, mało morałów, a dużo miłości. Snopczyński jest dobry człowiek, ale melancholik. Powiada, że to skutkiem śniegów. Jak go napadnie tak zwana przez niego "chandra", po całych tygodniach patrzy na własne buty i milczy - a z dzieciakami trzeba gadać, by nabrały zaufania. Otóż i wszystko co do Warszawy. Tę pracę mojego życia, o której ci mówiłem, drukuję tu po francusku w drukarni dziennika «L'Italie». Trochę sięśmieją z mojej francuszczyzny i ze mnie, alem ja do tego przywykł. Przyjechał tu Bukacki. Dobre, j kochane chłopczysko, zdziwaczał do reszty i powiada, że powłóczy nogą, choć ja tego nie zauważyłem. On bardzo kocha i ciebie, i Marynię, a naprawdę to i wszystkich, pomimo że się tego wypiera. Za to, jak zacznie wygadywać - uszy więdną. Niech cię Pan Bóg błogosławi, drogi chłopcze, i ciebie, i twoją poczciwą Marynię. Chciałbym być na waszym weselu, ale nie wiem, czy mi tu skończą do Wielkiejnocy moją robotę; więc tymczasem posłuchaj, co ci powiem, i wiedz, że w tym celu piszę ten list. Nie myśl, że stary gada, byle gadać bo przecież wiesz, żem ja był nauczycielem, że od tego zajęcia uwolnił mnie dopiero spadek po bracie, żem doświadczył i widział. Jeśli będziecie mieli dzieci - nie zamęczaj ich nauką, daj im rosnąć wedle woli bożej. Mógłbym na tym skończyć, ale ty lubisz cyfry, więc dam ci cyfry. Małe dziecko ma godzin pracy tyle, ile dorosły człowiek urzędnik, z tą różnicą, że urzędnik gawędzi podczas biurowych godzin z kolegami lub pali papierosy; dziecko zaś musi przez cały czas wytężać uwagę, bo inaczej zgubi wątek i przestanie rozumieć, co do niego mówią. Urzędnik po skończonej pracy idzie do domu, dziecko musi się przygotowywać na dzień następny, co zdolnemu zabiera cztery godziny, mniej zdolnemu - sześć. Dodaj do tego, że uboższe dzieci często dają lekcje, bogatsze je biorą - co razem wyniesie godzin dwanaście. Dwanaście godzin pracy dla dziecka!... Czy ty to rozumiesz, mój drogi? Czy sobie zdajesz sprawę, jakie to z tego muszą wyrastać natury chore, zwichnięte, skłonne do najdzikszych manii - krzywe, oporne? Czy ty rozumiesz, jak my powiewamy naszymi dziećmi cmentarze - i dlaczego najpotworniejsze idee znajdują wyznawców? Ach, dziś ograniczają nawet pracę dorosłych po fabrykach - ale o tym filantropia milczy. O! to przecie pole - to gotowa zasługa - to przyszła świętość i sława! Nie zamęczaj mi swoich nauką - proszę cię o to! I proszę Maryni - przyrzeczcie mi to oboje. Ja nie gadam, byle gadać, jak czasem mówi Bukacki, bo mówię z serca, i to jest największa reforma, jaka czeka wieki przyszłe, największa po wprowadzeniu Chrystusa do dziejów. Zdarzyło mi się też kilka dni temu w Perugii coś dziwnego, ale o tym kiedyś ci opowiem, a teraz ściskam was oboje." Marynia słuchała tego listu patrząc za przykładem owego Snopczyńskiego, o którym wspominał profesor, na końce swych bucików. Połaniecki zaś począł się śmiać i rzekł: - Czy pani słyszała coś podobnego? Jeszcze do naszego ślubu daleko, a profesor już lamentuje nad naszymi dziećmi i wstawia się za nimi. To trochę historia mego gniazdka. Po chwili zaś dodał: - Co prawda, to moja wina, bom mu poczynił rozmaite obietnice. I pochyliwszy się tak, aby dojrzeć oczy Maryni, począł pytać: - A co pani mówi na ów list? Połaniecki pytając w ten sposób miał taką nieszczęśliwą chwilę, w której człowiek nie jest sam sobą - i postępuje niezgodnie z własną naturą. Był on w ogóle charakterem raczej szorstkim, ale nie grubiańskim, a nawet zdolnym chwilami do prawdziwie kobiecych delikatności. Tymczasem teraz zarówno w jego spojrzeniu, jak i w pytaniu skierowanym do dziewczyny, tak przypominającej mimozę jak Marynia, było wprost coś brutalnego. Ona wiedziała również, że za małżeństwem idą dzieci, ale przedstawiało jej się to jako coś nieokreślonego, o czym się nie mówi, a jeśli się mówi, to albo w aluzji tak delikatnej jak koronka, albo w chwili jakiegoś wzruszenia, z bijącym sercem, z rozkochanymi ustami przy uchu, w nastroju niemal uroczystym, jak o jakimś sanctissimum wspólnej przyszłości. Więc też niedbały ton, z jakim mówił o tym Połaniecki, zarówno ją zabolał, jak oburzył. Mimo woli przyszło jej na myśl: "Dlaczego on tego nie rozumie?" I z kolei ona postąpiła niezgodnie ze swoją naturą, bo jak się to często zdarza osobom nieśmiałym w chwilach przykrości i zmieszania, udała większy gniew, niż czuła rzeczywiście. - Pan nie powinien się tak ze mną obchodzić! - zawołała z oburzeniem. - Pan nie powinien tak do mnie mówić! Połaniecki śmiał się jeszcze, chcąc nadrobić sztuczną wesołością. - Czemu się pani gniewa? - spytał. - Pan postępuje ze mną nie tak, jak powinien. - Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi. - To tym gorzej. A jemu śmiech znikł z ust, twarz pociemniała z gniewu i począł mówić prędko, jak człowiek, który nagle przestaje się rachować ze słowami: - Być może, że jestem głupi, ale wiem, co jest dobroć, a co nie. W ten sposób życie staje się niemożliwe. Kto z niczego robi wielkie rzeczy, niechże sam siebie wini, a ponieważ obecność moja jest pani przykra, więc sobie idę. I porwawszy za kapelusz ukłonił się i wyszedł. Marynia nie próbowała go zatrzymywać. Przez chwilę jeszcze obraza i gniew przytłumiły w niej wszelkie inne uczucia, po czym pozostało jej tylko wrażenie jakby ciosu obuchem. Myśli jej rozproszyły się jak stado ptaków, nad nimi zaś górowało tylko jedno niejasne pojęcie: "Stało się! nie wróci!" W ten sposób zapadał się nad nią gmach, który już począł był wiązać się w tak piękne linie. Pustka, nicość, męczące, bo bezcelowe życie i ścierpłe serce - oto, co jej pozostawało. A było już tak blisko do szczęścia!... Jednakże to, co się stało, stało się tak nagle, było czymś tak niezrozumiałym, że nie umiała na razie zdać sobie z tego sprawy. Zbliżywszy się do biurka poczęła na nim porządkować mechanicznie papiery, z jakimś bezmyślnym pośpiechem, jakby od uporządkowania ich mogło coś w tej chwili zależeć. Potem spojrzała na fotografię Litki i siadła nagle z dłońmi na oczach i skroniach. Po pewnym czasie jednak przyszło jej na myśl, że wola Litki musi być silniejsza od woli ich obojga - i zaświtał jej nagle promyk nadziei. Poczęła chodzić po pokoju i rozpamiętywać, co zaszło, przy tym przypomniała sobie Połanieckiego, nie tylko jakim, był w ostatniej chwili, ale i przedtem, dwa, trzy dni, tydzień temu. Żal jej był teraz już większy od urazy i powiększał się coraz bardziej - wraz z uczuciem dla Połanieckiego. Po niejakim czasie poczęła sobie mówić, że nie wolno jej było się unosić, że obowiązkiem jej było przyjąć i kochać Połanieckiego takim, jakim był, nie zaś wymagać, żeby się dostosowywał do jej pojęć. "To przecie żywy człowiek, nie lalka" - powtórzyła kilkakrotnie. I ogarniało ją coraz większe poczucie winy, a zatem i skruchy. Z natury potulne i bardzo zdolne do kochania serce występowało do walki z trzeźwym rozumem, który posiadała niewątpliwie i który teraz próżno jej mówił, że słuszność nie była po stronie Połanieckiego i że przecie nie powiedziała mu nic takiego, co by było nie do przebaczenia. Mówiła sobie: "Jeśli ma choć trochę dobre serce, to wróci", ale zarazem zdejmowała ją obawa przed miłością własną mężczyzn w ogóle, a Połanieckiego w szczególności, była bowiem zbyt inteligentną, żeby nie spostrzec, iż on dbał wielce o to, by uchodzić za człowieka nieugiętego. Ale tego rodzaju uwagi, które niechętne serce czyniłoby na jego niekorzyść, roztkliwiały ją już tylko dla niego. I w pół godziny później była już do głębi duszy przekonaną, że wina leży tylko li po jej stronie i że "tyle go już w życiu namęczyła", że teraz powinna ustąpić, to jest: pierwsza wyciągnąć rękę do zgody. Ustępstwo owo równało się w jej pojęciu napisaniu do niego kilku słów pojednawczych. "On się tak nacierpiał z powodu tej sprawy Krzemienia, że mu się to należy." I gotowa była choćby płakać nad jego losem. Spodziewała się przy tym, że on, ten niegodziwy, brzydki człowiek, oceni to, ile ją kosztuje pisać do niego, i przyjdzie jeszcze tego wieczoru. Zdało jej się, że nic łatwiejszego, niż skreślić kilka serdecznych wyrazów, takich, które by idąc od serca szły wprost do serca. Ale co za trudność! List nie ma oczu, które zachodzą łzami, nie ma twarzy, która się uśmiecha zarazem smutno i słodko, nie ma głosu, który drga, nie ma rąk, które się wyciągają. List można czytać i rozumieć, jak się chce, bo to tylko czarne litery na obojętnym jak śmierć papierze. Marynia darła właśnie trzeci arkusik, gdy pomarszczona jak pieczone jabłko twarz pana Pławickiego, z świeżo ufarbowanymi wąsikami, ukazała się w uchylonych drzwiach. - Nie ma Połanieckiego? - spytał. - Nie ma, papo. - A czy przyjdzie jeszcze? - Nie wiem, papo - odpowiedziała z westchnieniem. - Moje dziecko, jeśli przyjdzie, powiedz mu, że najdalej za godzinę wrócę i że chcę z nim pomówić. "Och! i ja chcę z nim pomówić" - pomyślała Marynia. I przedarłszy trzeci arkusik wzięła czwarty i poczęła się zastanawiać: czy całą kłótnię obrócić w żart, czy też po prostu przeprosić? Żart mógł mu się nie podobać; w przeproszeniu było coś cieplejszego, tylko - to takie trudne! Gdyby on nie był sobie poleciał - dość było wyciągnąć rękę, ale on wyleciał jak z procy, ten złośnik, taki kochany... I podniósłszy oczy do góry poczęła usilnie pracować swoją ciemną główką, gdy nagle w przedpokoju ozwał się dzwonek. Maryni poczęło bić serce jak młotem, a przez głowę przelatywały jej jak błyskawice pytania: "On? czy nie on?" Drzwi się otworzyły - to był on. Wszedł jak wilk, z głową spuszczoną, z twarzą ponurą i widocznie bardzo niepewny, jak zostanie przyjęty; ale ona na jego widok zerwała się z bijącym jak u ptaka sercem, z rozpromienionym wzrokiem, szczęśliwa, ujęta niezmiernie tym, że wrócił - i pierwsza podbiegłszy ku niemu położyła mu ręce na ramionach. - A jaki dobry! jaki poczciwy! - poczęła mówić. - A czy pan wie, że ja chciałam już pisać do pana? Połaniecki przycisnąwszy jej ręce do ust milczał przez czas jakiś, wreszcie rzekł: - Pani mnie powinna kazać zrzucić ze schodów. I w uniesieniu wdzięczności przycisnąwszy ją do siebie począł całować jej usta, oczy, skronie i włosy, które rozwiązały się w uścisku. W takich chwilach zdawało mu się zawsze, że odnajduje wszystko, co stanowi zupełną i wielką miłość. Wreszcie puścił ją i mówił dalej: - Pani jest za dobra. Chociaż to lepiej, bo to mnie ogromnie podbija. Przyszedłem panią przeprosić - nic więcej. Ja zaraz ochłonąłem... Nawymyślałem sobie od ostatnich osłów i nie umiem powiedzieć, jak mi było żal. Chodziłem po ulicy, myślałem, że może panią zobaczę w oknie i że z twarzy pani poznam, czy mogę wrócić. Potem nie mogłem wytrzymać i przyszedłem... - To ja przepraszam, to moja wina. Widzi pan podarty papier - pisałam i pisałam. Ale on pożerał teraz oczyma jej włosy, które upinała pośpiesznie. Z zarumienioną twarzą, od której biła radość, ze śmiejącymi się od szczęścia oczyma, wydała mu się piękniejszą niż kiedykolwiek i tak pożądaną jak nigdy. Marynia spostrzegła też, że patrzy na jej włosy, i zmieszanie jej walczyło z czysto kobiecą kokieterią. Upinała je umyślnie niezręcznie, tak że coraz większą falą pokrywały jej ramiona, a jednocześnie mówiła: - Niech pan nie patrzy, bo sobie pójdę. - To przecie moje bogactwo - odrzekł Połaniecki - a przy tym w życiu nic podobnego nie widziałem! I wyciągnął znów ku niej ręce, ale ona poczęła się wykręcać. - Nie wolno, nie wolno! - powtarzała - mnie i tak wstyd. Powinnam była odejść. Włosy jednak przyszły zwolna do ładu, po czym siedli oboje i poczęli rozmawiać spokojniej, chociaż z oczyma w oczach. - I pani naprawdę chciała pisać - spytał Połaniecki. - Widzi pan podarty papier. - Szczerze mówię, że pani zbyt dobra. Ona podniósłszy oczy i wpatrzywszy się w półkę przybitą nad biurkiem odrzekła: - Dlatego, że to była moja wina. Tak! tylko moja! I sądząc, że nie może być dość wspaniałomyślna, dodała po chwili, zaczerwieniwszy się po uszy i spuszczając oczy: - Bo jednak profesor Waskowski ma słuszność, w tym, co pisze o... nauce. Połaniecki miał w tej chwili ochotę klęknąć i ucałować jej nogi. Jej wdzięk i dobroć nie tylko rozbrajały go, ale i naprawdę podbijały zupełnie. - Żem zginął, tom zginął! - zawołał, jakby kończąc jakąś niewypowiedzianą słowami myśl. - Pani zawojuje mnie zupełnie. A ona poczęła trząść wesoło główką. - Oj, nie wiem! Taki tchórz ze mnie. - Tchórz z pani? Powiem pani jedną anegdotę: w Belgii znałem dwie panny Wauters, które miały faworyta kota. Poczciwe stworzenie, zdawałoby się, że go można do rany przyłożyć. Potem jedna z nich dostała w podarku oswojonego zająca. Cóż pani powie! Kot się go tak bał, że ze strachu skakał na wszystkie szafy i piece. Raz poszły panny Wauters na spacer i nagle przypomniały sobie, że kot został z zającem: "A czy Matou nie zrobi jakiej krzywdy zającowi? - Matou? on się go przecie tak boi, że ze skóry wyłazi!" I poszły spokojne. W godzinę potem wracają - i niech pani zgadnie, co się stało? Oto zastały tylko uszy z zająca. To zupełnie stosunek pań do nas. Niby się boicie, a potem zostają z nas tylko uszy! I Połaniecki począł się śmiać, a Marynia z nim; po chwili zaś dodał: - Wiem, że i ze mnie zostaną tylko uszy. Mówił zresztą nieprawdę, bo miał poczucie, że będzie inaczej. Marynia też pomyślawszy odrzekła: - Nie. Ja nie mam tego charakteru. - To i lepiej - odpowiedział Połaniecki - bo powiem pani szczerze, jaki wniosek wyprowadzam z moich życiowych obserwacji: oto większy egoizm bierze zawsze górę nad mniejszym. - Albo też większa miłość poddaje się mniejszej - odpowiedziała Marynia. - To na jedno wyjdzie. Co do mnie, wyznaję, że jakiegoś Heroda miałbym ochotę ot tak w ręku trzymać (tu Połaniecki otworzył palce, a potem ścisnął je w pięść), ale z takim gołębiem, jak pani - to rzecz całkiem inna. Z panią, myślę, trzeba będzie wojować o to, żeby pani nie zanadto wyrzekała się siebie, a nie za dużo oddawała. Taka już pani natura, i ja wiem, kogo biorę. Zresztą wszyscy to mówią, i nawet taki Maszko, który nie jest żadnym Salomonem, powiedział mi tak: "Ona z tobą może być nieszczęśliwa, ty z nią - nigdy." I miał słuszność. Oto ciekawym, jaki będzie Maszko dla swojej żony. To twarda ręka. - A bardzo zakochany? - Nie tak jak był przed pewnym czasem, gdy go trochę kokietowano. - Bo nie był taki niegodziwy jak pewien "pan Stach". - To będzie dziwne małżeństwo. Ona nie jest brzydka, choć jest blada i ma zawsze czerwone oczy. Ale Maszko żeni się dla majątku. Przypuszczał, że ona go nie kocha, i gdy była ta awantura z Gątowskim - to także rycerz! - był pewien, że te panie skorzystają ze sposobności, by zerwać. Tymczasem stało się wprost przeciwnie - i niech pani sobie wyobrazi, że Maszko jest teraz znów niespokojny, że wszystko idzie tak jak po maśle... Wydaje mu się to podejrzane. To są jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Istnieje jakoby i pan Krasławski... Bóg wie co!... Wszystko to razem jest głupie. Tam nie będzie szczęścia, przynajmniej takiego, jak ja sobie wyobrażam. - A jak pan sobie je wyobraża? - spytała Marynia. - Ja myślę, że szczęście jest w tym, żeby wziąć kobietę pewną - tak jak pani - i jasno widzieć przyszłość. - A ja myślę, że w tym, żeby być kochaną, ale to jeszcze nie dość. - Cóż jeszcze? - Żeby być tego wartą i żeby... Tu panna Marynia nie umiała przez jakiś czas znaleźć słów, w końcu jednak rzekła: - I żeby wierzyć w męża... i żeby z nim razem pracować.